Broken Bones
by deepermeaningbs16
Summary: Rated M for Graphic violence and future lemon. Following Sasuke's defection to Orochimaru, Naruto finds himself in a hard place in life. But what happens when a former enemy is taken into custody by the ANBU? Naruto/Tayuya fanfic, will revolve mostly around them and their affairs. All opinions welcome, good or bad!
1. Chapter 1

**_This fanfic takes place in the week following Sasuke and Naruto's battle in the Valley. Only difference is that Tayuya survives her clash with Temari and Shikamaru. I started free-writing this mainly cuz I am going through a tough time in my life, and this helps me get through it. I am not sure if I will finish the story, but I hope to. All Reviews are appreciated, as it gives me good feedback on how to improve my writing and what to tweak, as well as any mistakes I may have made. Tayuya/Naruto fanfic. Rated M for all the graphic shit. There might be a little OOC but I hope not to much. With Tayuya, Kishimoto never delved to deeply into her character, so I kind of fleshed her out in my own way. I do not own any of this, I am not Japanese. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

 **TAYUYA**

Tayuya didn't know how long she had been there, nor did she know how long she would last, but probably not that long considering her condition. After the fan bitch had pulled up out of nowhere and _absolutely_ annihilated her (along with the surrounding forest), she fell unconscious. She had just woken up to find her legs were crushed underneath a fallen tree trunk, and the pain was agonizing. Tayuya was past the point of screaming and crying, she couldn't even feel her legs all that much anymore to be honest.

In the time she spent laying underneath the tree, she looked back at how pathetic her existence had been. Taken in by Orochimaru as a kid, she only have remember feeling contempt and fear; contempt for Orochimaru, her position and the futility of her destiny. Fear was for her own life, though that held little to no meaning to begin with. The person that she mattered to was herself, she and the rest of the Sound Four had simply been no more than a pawn for Orochimaru to acquire his new plaything. She fucking hated the piece of shit.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the sudden snap of branch in her vicinity. Turning around to see the source of the sound, she made eye contact with a monkey-masked figure. _Oh fuck, this is not gonna be good._ The ninja made a sharp sound, and moments later Tayuya found herself surrounded by four other similarly masked ninja. _Fuck fuck fuckkkk!_ With a smile on her face, Tayuya spoke up "Hey boys, ya'll are a bit fucking late to the show." None of the ninja surrounding her made a move. _Tough crowd._

Before Tayuya knew what happened next, she felt a thud on the back of her head and everything went dark.

* * *

Tayuya woke up to find herself in a dimly lit room. Her head was throbbing in pain as she winced and tilted her head forward. When she attempted to rub her head, Tayuya realized that her hands were tied behind her back. She tried moving her legs before yelling in pain. _FUCK, I forgot!_ Tayuya looked around the room in search of any sort of reference for where she might be. Was she captured by Orochimaru's goons? The redhead could not make anything out of the room, with only a small light bulb dangling from the ceiling. No windows, No bars, not even a tinted window.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I!" she yelled.

Silence.

Tayuya groaned before dropping her head again. _What's the point? It's not like it will make a difference._ A rumble from her stomach brought her to her senses, she hadn't eaten in what must have been… how many days? And come to think of it, she was thirsty _as fuck_ too. Licking her lips, Tayuya could feel the cracks in her lips, and she struggled to make saliva in her mouth. "I guess I'm dead meat one way or another." Tayuya mumbled to herself before laughing. _Sooooo fucking funny._

She was not sure how much time had passed nor was she sure when she had fallen asleep, but Tayuya woke up in a jolt to the sound of a door slamming shut. The kunoichi looked around to see where the noise had come from before deducing that it must have come from in front of her. Or so she thought. With a sudden yank by her hair, Tayuya's head snapped back, looking up to the ceiling. "OW you fucker! Did your bitch of a mom teach you to have any manners?!" That was when she felt a burning sensation shoot up her right leg, making her scream in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tayuya yelled violently. "You really are a son of _bitch_."

Tayuya figured that she had gotten under her assailants skin, as she felt a hand grip around her throat tightly, "You best watch your tongue girl, before you lose it. _You_ are the one under custody." Tayuya coughed as she gasped for hair, unable to move her hands or legs. Right as she began to see stars, the bind over her neck loosened and pulled away. _Funny, the light is turned off._ After a moment of silence, the other person in the room spoke up again.

"I have a few questions for you that I would like you to answer. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Up to you."

Tayuya simply turned her head to side before mumbling "What's the difference?" The man smacked her across the face with considerable strength.

"Don't play stupid." The man said calmly yet with assertiveness. "Answer the questions and we can move on from this."

"Is this related to Orochimaru?" the kunoichi said dully.

"Yes."

 _Go figure, that slithering shit always manages to fuck me over somehow._ Tayuya found herself at a crossroads. Though she was almost one hundred percent certain that the man was bullshitting her, she held no compassion whatsoever for Orochimaru or anything affiliated with him. But she was still too prideful to give in, right?

"What will it be? Make sure to choose wisely." the man spoke up again.

 _Ah, fuck pride. If selling out that scumbag means even the slimmest chance at surviving this, I'll take it._ "Okay, I'll answer your questions."

She could almost sense the man smirk when he said "Good."

Though the kunoichi tried to comply to her interrogator as much as she could, Tayuya found herself in a tough spot. Orochimaru was never one to fully inform any of his subordinates on anything, whether it be the purpose of a mission or even the specific location of a base. The fucker was rather paranoid. To make matters worse, Tayuya's physical and mental state was poor to say the least, and recalling specific details was damn near impossible. This quickly grew on the man's nerves.

"You don't remember?! What a shame." the mystery cunt said before Tayuya felt the burning sensation run up both her legs, earning another scream. Everytime the man would ask Tayuya a question she struggled to answer (pretty much every question), the man would hit her or press on her legs again. This went on for quite a while.

"ANSWER!" the man shouted, growing more and more aggressive.

"I-I-I AHH!" Tayuya yelled before feeling a kunai cut her skin with _painful_ precision.

"WHERE IS UCHIHA SASUKE! WHERE WAS HE HEADED AND FOR WHAT PURPOSE!"

"To get stronger!" She yelled frantically.

"STRONGER!?" Tayuya felt a kunai cut along her skin again, with another scream to follow.

"I-I-I don't know! Orochimaru never gave us full details on anything! STOPPPPPP!" Tayuya shrieked as she felt a hand squeeze her thigh area. _THIS MOTHERFUCKER!_

The man pulled away from her leg and took a couple steps back, allowing the redhead the chance to catch her breath. She could feel cold sweat trickle down her body.

"Mm, that is a real shame, _Tayuya_. I was hoping that you would serve some use for us. As a consolation, for attacking our village." _Oh fuck._ She was back in Konoha? She wasn't sure whether or not this was better or worse than being caught by Orochimaru. Kami knew what kind of disdain the people of this pussy ass village had grown for her and her teammates. She felt goosebumps run up her arms at the thought of what was to follow.

"It seems," the man began "that your fate is clear. Would you like to know?"

Tayuya spit blood out of her mouth and towards the direction of the man, not knowing if she had hit him or not. "I have nothing to fear but fear itself. Not the first time I've been threatened with my life." Then the light turned on, causing Tayuya's vision to go a little fuzzy. Once it had cleared up, she looked forward towards the source of light. The man was a tall, lean yet muscular figure, with a crow's mask on.

"My father told me once that whenever you see crows fly around in a group, it's a sign that something has died or shall soon die. He is dead now, thanks to you and your friends, but his words remain true." The man stepped to the side to reveal two other figures with crow's masks on. The original man walked to the back of the room as the other two figures slowly walked up to her.

"I hope you enjoy this as much as I will. You'll be begging for your death well before we're done with you."

* * *

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I already have two other chapters written down but I'm gonna edit them first so it's better quality. Next chapter is gonna be Naruto's POV_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so I finished my editing for this chapter a little earlier than expected, but hopefully I didn't miss anything. As always, I don't own any of this and I encourage all readers to review, good or bad, I don't care. Any feedback is good feedback.**_

* * *

 **NARUTO**

"How are you feeling right now, Naruto?"

Naruto readjusted himself in the booth he was sitting in, as he looked down at the table between him and his strange guest. They were in some random restaurant Naruto had decided to walk into. Yomi, as the man introduced himself as, had taken seat across from Naruto five minutes after the blonde ninja arrived. His presence was not entirely welcome, but judging by the ANBU mask the man had on, as well as Naruto's current state of health, he decided not to press the issue. Naruto had just been released from the hospital earlier that day, and he was not fully recovered yet from his fight with Sasuke. Plus the guy bought two bottles of sake, so he wasn't that bad. Naruto twirled his fingers anxiously.

"I feel like my body has been run over by a truck." he stated. Yomi snorted as he took a shot of sake in grace.

"Baka, you know what I mean. I'll ask again, how are you doing?" Yomi stated, this time more calculated and in his tone. Naruto clenched his fists.

"Why should I confess my feelings to some masked man I have never even met before?"

The man shifted his head towards the window before responding, "I am not saying that you have to tell me how you are feeling, but I would advise you against making any irrational decisions."

Naruto's teeth grinded, "AND what would you define as irrational?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Yomi said, crossing his arms as he sat up. Naruto stared down the man from across the booth.

"You're gonna stop me from chasing after Sasuke? He's my best friend."

"That's why he left the village without a word, right?"

Naruto clenched his hand around the cup of sake in front of him, his blood boiling. He took the shot with quickly.

"The fact of the matter, Naruto, is that Sasuke willingly left Konoha with four Oto ninja and headed for what we can only assume is Orochimaru's headquarters. He is a missing-nin now, and if he were to show hostility or posed a threat to the village, he would be an enemy of the state. I know you wish you could bring him back, but reality does not always go as we wish."

Naruto slammed his fist on the table. Fucking fantastic, now I have the pleasure of being scolded by this fucking knob.

"You're upset about the reality of the situation, and you must want to go out there and get him as soon as possible." Yomi continued, level in his tone. "I would advise against that."

Naruto looked up at Yomi, slowly pulling a bottle of sake in before opening the bottle and taking a long, hard, swig. The Genin closed his eyes as the liquid smoothly went down his throat. He was starting to feel its' effects.

"What should I do then?" Naruto asked.

Yomi sat in silence for a minute, staring off in the distance. It was nighttime, with rain lightly hitting the ground outside. Yomi looked back in Naruto's direction. "To be honest, I do not know. However, I do have some consolation for your woes. It is part of the reason why I am here in the first place." This got Naruto's attention. After taking another swig from his bottle, Naruto set the sake down before replying,

"Consolation?"

"Let's just say that one of the Oto-nin that had assisted in Sasuke's 'escape' was found and apprehended by patrolling ANBU in the Konoha countryside a couple days ago. We extracted some intel out of her, but maybe you would like a crack too…" the way that Yomi finished left Naruto confused. Maybe he was just drunk.

"You mean right now?" the blonde joker asked, motioning to take another swig from the bottle. Yomi reached over the table to snatch it out of Naruto's hands before setting it down beside himself.

"Yes, right now. Consider it an one-time offer."

Again it was silent. Naruto realized just then that the whole restaurant had cleared out since he had first arrived. How interesting. Again, Naruto considered his options; although he was not in the mood to socialize with anybody, this was one of the people who had helped kidnap Sasuke from the village. He wasn't about to let that slide.

"Sure."

* * *

 ** _That's it for Chapter 2! What will happen when Naruto and Tayuya finally cross paths again?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOL. I was not expecting as many people to take a liking to the story as ended up happening, but it's lit. Answering one of the reviews (s/o to naes151), Naruto is not gonna be the total ray of sunshine that he is in the series, but he won't be completely dark and emo. Time will tell but I'm looking for a nice balance in his character. As per usual, none of this is mine. My next update may take a couple days longer, maybe not, it depends if I get a writer's bloc or not. Chapter 3 coming up!**

* * *

 **NARUTO**

As Naruto followed Yomi down the dark hallway, he passed by a couple other ANBU shinobi standing guard in the hallway. None of them looked particularly welcoming, but then again he couldn't see any of their faces either. Yomi had blindfolded Naruto before leading him to the prison they were holding the Oto captive in, confidentiality was a priority with these guys.

Yomi broke Naruto's train of thought when he spoke, "We're here."

"Huh? Really? That's just a wall thoug-" Naruto was cut off by Yomi putting his hand on Naruto's mouth.

"Listen to the wall." the ANBU said quietly before pressing his ear against the wall. The blonde shinobi followed suit. Though faint at first, Naruto definitely picked up on a sound but he couldn't quite make it out until-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY!" Naruto stumbled back from the wall before bumping into the other side of the hallway.

"What the hell!?" Naruto inquired.

"That's your consolation apologizing for her crimes." Yomi said, calm as ever.

"Apologizing?!"

"In a way, I guess. It's all subjective but that's not the point." Yomi said before chuckling at the sound of another wail.

Naruto shuffled back to beside Yomi, tapping his fingers against the wall. Nerves!? Baka! Fuck this bitch man! She took Sasuke, she killed the Hokage, and she destroyed my village! Naruto could feel chakra shoot through his veins at the thought of all that had happened in the last couple weeks, before Yomi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, big fella. You're up next." Almost on cue, a slab of the wall popped open to reveal itself as a hidden door. A stocky man in a cat mask walked out shortly afterwards, wiping blood from his hands. Naruto made awkward eye contact with the man, before the man stopped and said,

"She is all yours Kyuubi, I made sure to leave some for you." Just like that, the man walked down the hallway and into the darkness. Naruto looked into cautiously the dim room before walking in.

"So, what am I gonna do?" The blonde asked Yomi.

Yomi crossed his arms, "Whatever you want, she means nothing to me, do as you please. Make sure to knock on the door when you're done." Naruto stepped in the room slowly, examining what little there was in the room to see. He heard the door slam behind him with a thunderous thud. Guess there's no turning back now. As Naruto stepped towards the center of room, he saw a figure lying on the floor, motionless.

Naruto crouched down as he walked towards it steadily. As she got closer to the object, it became more clear that is a familiar looking redhead tied up at the wrists and ankles, bloodied and bruised up, with cuts all over her body. Her legs in particular looked like a horrendous mess, the types one would imagine in a horror film. Naruto felt his stomach clench in unease at the sight. He reached down and grabbed her by the back of her head to examine her facial features. Go figure, it's the bitch that Shikamaru fought against. She remembered that the redhead had a fiery temper with vulgar language to go with it, and was rather arrogant. On top of that, her fighting tactics employed a flute style technique of some sort. Naruto had no fucking clue how any of that shit worked, to be frank. The woman groaned suddenly, as if coming to her senses just then. Naruto immediately slammed her against the wall, pressing into her chest with his forearm and wedging himself into the person in question. "It appears you're rather loyal to this snake fuck. How can you work for such fucking scum!"

The habanero coughed out a breath, before opening her eyes to meet the blonde's. "What are you talking about?"

"You ATTACKED our village!" Naruto shouted, pulling her in and then slamming her into the wall. The kunoichi coughed out blood.

"I was following or-orders."

"Orders!? You willingly take commands from that scumbag, what type of shit are you?!" throwing the woman into the ground. What was her name? Yomi had told him earlier on the way to the secret hideout. Tayuya…? "Answer!"

Tayuya slowly pulled herself up off the ground, propping up on her arms. "I had little choice. It was either follow his rules or die in his prison cells, probably having been tortured and mutilated beforehand." Naruto took a step back at the hothead's rebuttal.

"What are you talking about?" the young jinchuriki asked.

Tayuya appeared to take a of adrenaline because her eyes widened before grunting loudly. "Look! I've told you guys everything I knew already! The bastard kept his information to himself okay? Just f-finish me off already, I've been put through enough you fucking bastard." Tayuya's body language slumped after that, as if accepting the reality of her fate. Naruto no longer felt rage boiling his blood, and his bloodlust had subsided. As he examined the redhead's beaten and bloodied body, he refrained himself from looking at her legs. The genin fell to the floor, still staring at Tayuya. The kunoichi looked up in his direction.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Weren't you gonna have a go too? After all, I fucked up your pussy ass excuse of a village and killed your Hokage. I bet th-"

"Shut the fuck up before I snap your leg completely off, judging by your leg bone sticking out, that wouldn't be hard." Naruto interjected, still mulling over what he should do. Tayuya fell quiet, not wanting to imagine the agony such an act would cause. Finally, after a couple minutes, the blonde got up and walked towards his companion for the day. He grabbed Tayuya by her hair and forced her head up to make eye contact with him, as Naruto clenched his other fist. He could make out dried tears and more recent years that had been streaming down her face; she was not as tough as she had made herself out to be. "Crybaby?"

"Fuck. You." was her only response. "Kill me now if you're going to at all, death is better than anything I experienced living under Orochimaru all these years." Naruto's fist remained clenched, as he cocked his arm back. Tayuya closed her eyes and braced herself for what would come, but it never came. Instead, she felt the hand release from her hair, she dropped to the floor, covering her head for protection.

He's gonna kick me, fuck sake!

Nothing followed, however. In fact, all Tayuya heard was quiet footsteps shuffle away from her, followed by a knock on the door. She looked up as she saw the blonde ninja walk out the door, before making eye contact with him again. Naruto stared intensely in her eyes for a second before closing the door. After the door slammed shut, the habanero breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

 **O_o whaaaat?**

 **Tell me you thoughts on this chapter/fic so far and feel free to leave a review.**

 _Two Backwoods were smoked during the making of this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

**AYYY And here is chapter 4. I appreciate all the support I have received thus far, it's mad lit to know that ya'll are enjoying this story unfold as much as I am. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too, this one was a bit harder to wrap my head around but I think I did a solid job. Do I still have to say I don't own Naruto, I wish I fuckin' did lol.**

 **Onwards to part iv**

* * *

 **NARUTO**

As Naruto walked out the room, Yomi turned to the blonde. "That was fast, what happened?"

Naruto walked to the wall in the hallway before lightly putting his head against the wall, looking down at the floor. He had no idea what had just gotten into him. "I don't know man, I must be really drunk."

"Why would you say that?"

Naruto put a hand to the wall, before turning back to the ANBU. "What we're doing to that kunoichi, it seems… cruel." Naruto could only imagine the expression on Yomi's face.

"Cruel? Cruel?! That piece of trash assisted in the invasion of our village, the DEATH of the Third. How is any of this cruel?" Naruto shot his hands up in defense.

"Look, look, you think she wants to work for him? She did tell us everything she knew about him right?" The fellow shinobi nodded. "Right, and she said that she was a prisoner of Orochimaru, and that he had pitted all the prisoners against each other to the death."

"That is what she claims, Baka, she can very easily be lying to let herself off the hook."

Naruto squeezed his eyebrows together in focus, "I still think we should give it a shot. She's a Jonin ninja after all, she could contribute to the vill-"

"And you would have this traitor live amongst us! You are as stupid as you look!" Yomi shouted.

"I don't have time to deal with this, I'm leaving." Naruto said bluntly to the ANBU, turning his back to walk away. He stopped after a couple strides before turning back around. "Ummmm, how do I get out?"

Yomi rubbed the temple of his mask before groaning and making a hand sign. A moment later, both ninja found themselves standing on top of the roof of the academy. Naruto flailed his arms in the air as he caught himself from falling off the building. "You could've fucking warned me!" Naruto grunted.

"Be careful where you choose to go, kyuubi. There's ANBU everywhere on patrol in the village since the attack. Think wisely." Yomi said, before leaving the blonde and zipping atop the Konoha skyline. Fucking dickhead.

Naruto leaped off the roof and headed for the one person he knew would hear him out.

* * *

Lady Tsunade was drooling on a stack of documents, having passed out during another long night of endless, tedious paperwork, when she woke up to a loud bang against the window. The Hokage snapped her head back to the source of the noise, to find an open window. I don't remember opening the window.

"Turn around, grannie."

Tsunade snapped her head back facing forward, to find bone other than the numero-uno-most-annoying-ninja-ever Naruto standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Oh kami have mercy."

Naruto ignored the comment before continuing "I come to you with a proposal." Naruto had been thinking of his elevator pitch as he headed for the Hokage's office, and he felt that he had it pretty on point. Time to talk-no-jutsu.

"And what might it be? Does it have to do with Sasuke?"

"No. Well in a way, yes, actually. But promise to hear me out first, okay?" Naruto gestured with his hands. Lady Tsunade nodded as she stood up to get herself some tea. Naruto started his pitch.

"Okay so I'm sure you're aware that we caught one of the Oto ninja right? I assume so, anyways I was thinking that we should, instead of killing her, put her on probation or something for extended period of time and rehabilitate her into a Konoha kunoichi. She has no ties to Orochimaru, and my gut says she's genuine when she says it. I-" Tsunade put a hand up to motion Naruto to be quiet as she returned to her seat.

"As the Hokage, I am kept informed on all matters that pertain to the village. I am already fully aware of the kunoichi we have under control, and the limited Intel she provided."

"Orochimaru is paranoid snake shit, he won't tell anyone else about key facts, he's smarter than that." Tsunade nodded in agreement to this. "Plus, if she probes loyal and becomes a ninja in the village, she could help us navigate the Oto countryside when we do eventually make a move."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow, scratching the bottom of her chin. "She's still a safety concern little one. She could try to defect very easily. Or retaliate against the village."

"Then we can keep a tracker on her or something, put her under probation so she can't leave. Have someone keep an eye on her."

Tsunade groaned and muttered something under her breath before biting her pencil. After a minute, she spoke up, saying "Fine, she can stay and we will follow with your idea. But YOU are gonna take her in and have to monitor her on a 24/7 basis so that she doesn't get any interesting ideas. Understood? If you mess this up Naruto-" the genin interrupted Lady Tsunade mid-sentence, "Worry not, grannie, trust me I'll do what I must for the safety of my village, I won't anything happen. If acts funny, I'll kill her myself." This seemed to assure Tsunade. Who nodded her head curtly and motioned her hands to dismiss the blonde. Naruto wasn't quite done yet though.

"Oh, and grannie."

"Y-Yes?" the woman said back simply.

"Could you fix her legs, it's grotesque to look at and feels wrong to ignore." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"I'll see what I can do. Now go, I have shit to finish."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade you can count on me!" and with that, Naruto dashed out the room. Tsunade looked where the ninja had just stood, deeply perplexed by the situation at hand. What's this joker up to?

* * *

 **TAYUYA**

Back in the prison cell, Tayuya had awoken from her uncomfortable-as-fuck nap on the floor, after a gruelling torture session. She was relieved to have earned the mercy of the last individual, as her body could not withstand anymore punishment. They had tossed her around like a ragdoll and done as they had pleased with her for kami knew how long. It felt like years but was probably closer to a few hours. I wonder how long I have till I die. Had they been in Otogakure, she would either be dead by now or mutilated beyond recognition. Pansies, not that I'm complaining.

So she waited. And waited. And waited. Did she mention she was still starving. And thirsty. Fuck! The solitary room was getting to her nerves now, and she found herself speaking to herself before long, though only a mutter.

Eventually, after an unknown span of time, Tayuya woke up to the bang of a loud door open. As the redhead pulled her face of the floor, coughing as she looked towards the source of the noise, she heard a pair of footsteps walk up to her. "Oh what the fuck do you mother-"

"Today's your lucky day." The ninja immediately grabbed her by her arm, before tossing her into a wheelchair, and strapping her onto the chair. This must be a BDSM person's wet dream. Tayuya was gonna make a statement as to her discomfort on the chair, but the ninja put duct tape over her mouth. "You don't just know how to shut the fuck up, do you?" The ninja muttered before shaking his head and strolling the prisoner-of-war out of the room.

As Tayuya looked out into the hallway that the door opened into, it was pitch black. She couldn't make out a single thing in front of her, and she had no idea how her 'custodian' was navigating, taking numerous sharp turns as they continued to walk down the abyss. After several minutes of walking, her helper suddenly stopped the wheelchair, before walking around her and walking away into the abyss. As Tayuya witnessed the man abandon her in the chair, she started to shout through the duct tape, desperate to capture the man's attention. Once he had disappeared, however, Tayuya started to look around frantically. She started to bang against the chair, in hope of breaking out of her constraints, but to no avail. The straps around her torso were tight and did not budge. The habanero's fears were compounded when the floor seemingly fell out from underneath her chair, and she felt her seat fall through the eternal darkness. Tayuya could feel her chair accelerate as it fell down, and she closed her eyes, bracing herself for whatever it is that awaited her at the end of the abyss. The feeling was short-lived though, and she soon noticed that her chair had stopped falling.

She opened her eyes to find herself in a small, white, hospital room. In the room was the blonde ninja that she had encountered earlier, along with a tall, busty woman, who looked to be in her late twenties. The woman straightened herself up, before she began to speak "Tayuya of the Sound, consider what's happening to be a second chance of sorts. We have a proposal for you."

* * *

 **Things are about to get interesting ;). Feel free to leave your thoughts in the reviews section as usual.**

 **Top Three artists I listen to while writing**

 **1) Kendrick Lamar**

 **2) Tyler, the Creator**

 **3) Frank Ocean**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, I hit a bit of a writer's bloc as to where I was going with this story, but I have since straightened things out. :) I'm going to try to keep this fanfic as realistic as possible in terms of how things progress, so bear with me. That being said, there is plenty of shit to come. As always, none of this content belongs to me. Feel free to leave reviews and thoughts, I appreciate all feedback good or bad.**

* * *

 **V**

 **TAYUYA**

The ninja who had strolled Tayuya from her prison cell ripped the duct tape from her mouth, earning a loud scold from the cripple. "You're a real joy aren't you, _shithead_?" The man stared down Tayuya for a second, before Tsunade cleared her throat.

"You may leave us, we can handle ourselves, I assure you." the Hokage said calmly. The ANBU bodyguard left the room in silence.

Tsunade then turned back to Tayuya, "The terms of this agreement are straightforward. You will serve probation for an indefinite period of time, in which you will be supervised by a shinobi on a daily basis, and will have to seek permission to leave Konohagakure. Failure to see this probation out will result in your execution at the ends of whomever may please. Succeeding to follow this probation will earn citizenship in Konoha and you will accepted as a kunoichi. Will you accept this offer?"

Tayuya thought this out for moment before replying, "What if I refuse this offer."

Tsunade met Tayuya's eye level, "You die."

Tayuya was not entirely surprised by this answer, but she was still left unsettled. _Do I submit myself to these pussies, or die with my head held high?_ Even though the kunoichi was very proud and tough-headed as a person, the fear of death overwhelmed her decision.

"Sure." was all she said, voice steady.

Tsunade smirked at the young kunoichi, "Perfect. As for your living arrangements, you will be residing in the residence of Uzumaki Naruto right here. I hope you guys will learn to tolerate each other, as Tayuya will be the third member in your team in light of Sasuke's absence. Naruto appeared to be relatively unhappy with the proposition (Or at least Tayuya would have been), but didn't argue against. "And." the Hokage continued "I will oversee the operation to repair your legs, your not much use to us as a paraplegic." This made Tayuya internally jump for joy, she had definitely not expected that.

"Is this for real?" the habanero asked, not sure if she was still dreaming.

Lady Tsunade nodded.

The kunoichi closed her eyes before looking down at her lap. The older woman spoke up again, "It's been a pleasure coming to an agreement of terms with you. In the coming days, you will be further instructed as to what will follow next during your 'stay' here. Till then, you will be supervised by Naruto. DO NOT leave the village. Good day." With that, the Hokage left the hospital room, leaving the two young ninja alone in semi-awkward silence.

Tayuya looked out the window. It was bright and sunny outside, with a very mild breeze playing the curtains in. Tayuya turned back to the blonde when she heard something hit and shatter on the floor. When she looked down at the floor, she saw a broken vase lying by the feet of the idiot one. Naruto moaned before muttering to himself as he crouched down to put the broken pieces back in the vase. Tayuya stared on as Naruto cautiously picked up his mess, walking towards the trashcan by the door. Before he got to the trash, Naruto slipped on the floor and sent the vase (and it's broken pieces) flying around the room, causing Tayuya to flinch away from a flying shard.

"Fucking clumsy." the redhead pushed her wheelchair slightly backwards, touching the wall. "You're not that smart, are you?"

Naruto ignored the habanero's statement, before a poof of smoke appeared. A second later, there was a second Naruto helping to clean up the mess he had made.

Tayuya looked on before talking again, "So what's gonna happen to me as of now?"

Naruto looked up from his kneeling position, "You're gonna stay here for a couple days before the operation commences. Then you will come home with me and stay at my residence until other accommodations can be made."

Tayuya groaned. _So I'm stuck with this shithead?_

As the two blondes finished up the mess the original idiot had made, one of them whispered into the other's ear. The one listening nodded before turning towards Tayuya. He stood up and pushed Tayuya's chair towards the empty bed, while the other ninja walked towards the window.

"Where the hell are you going, fuckface?"

The blonde at the window didn't bother to turn back as he climbed onto the open window ledge, "my clone is gonna stand guard over you till the operation, he doesn't talk much, so try to be tolerable for once and shut up." with that, Naruto jumped out the window.

The clone unstrapped Tayuya from her restraints before backing up again. "Get in the bed."

"Mmmm you know how to seduce a woman, don't you?" The kunoichi said. The clone didn't appear phased. After a minute of contemplation, Tayuya lifted herself out of the wheelchair, sprawling out across the hospital bed. The clone quickly tucked her into the bed sheets, picking up her legs and all, before pressing a button on the side of the bed. "What the fu-AHH" Tayuya gasped at the feeling of something bind around her waist, straddling her to the bed.

The clone smirked in response to Tayuya's reaction, earning a well deserved scold from the habanero. "You sadist fucks must really love BDSM don't you?" Tayuya spat in anger and annoyance, trying to break free of the bind.

"Just taking the appropriate precautions."

Tayuya opened her mouth to continue her rant before pausing. She couldn't really blame them for being so wary of her, if anything it showed they were at least competent. "Can I at least watch tv to pass time?"

"No."

"You fucking cunts!"

* * *

 **That wraps up chapter 5! I dont know when I will post the next chapter but hopefully by the end of the week. What will happen now that Tayuya is moving in with Naruto?! Stay tuned to find out *Cheesy Outro***

 **Hobbies:**

 **1) Having Sex (Yes, I'm a hoe.)**

 **2) Smoking Loud**

 **3) Watching Game of Thrones**

 **4) Reading about History**

 **5) Watching Anime**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, I just got back from vacation. I was working on this on and off throughout the trip though. I'm not sure when my next update will come, hopefully within a fortnight. As usual, I own nothing. Enjoy the chapter and leave your thoughts**

* * *

 **VI**

 **TAYUYA**

The next two days for Tayuya were as dull as any she could have imagined. For the entirety of her first day at the hospital, she was bound by the bed strap around her waist, and the clone standing guard didn't bother to turn the television on for her. Instead, he ignored the habanero's insistence by listening to music on his smartphone. He was mouthing to the lyrics rather poorly based on his rhythm. Tayuya eventually passed out after being given a mediocre dinner and counting how many ways she could flail her 'supervisor'.

The second day improved slightly, as the clone seemed in a better mood today. He turned the television on, with TV showing old soap opera reruns. Tayuya quickly grew tired of this. To make matters worse, whenever Tayuya attempted to make small talk with the clone, he would give a simple single sentence answer, or outright ignore her. The clone would leave the room whenever Tayuya's meal arrived to take it into the room and put it on a table for her. Meals came only twice a day. The only relief Tayuya received was when the Hokage returned to her hospital room early in the evening, as Tayuya finished up her bland dinner.

Lady Tsunade stopped by the window, staring at the redhead. "I'm gonna begin the operation shortly, after you finish eating. You're not gonna feel it at all, no need to worry about pain." in that instance, an ANBU shinobi walked into the room, pressing button by the side of her bed. Tayuya immediately felt the straps that had restrained pull back into the bed, releasing her. This relief was short lived, as the ninja picked her up and dropped her in the wheelchair, before strapping her back up to the chair, once again leaving her strained. The ANBU pushed her out of the room. Once they were in the hallway, the shinobi made a number a hand signs in quick succession, before tapping Tayuya on the top of her head. Tayuya immediately felt her whole body go numb to the touch, and she felt incredibly lightheaded. Soon, she could feel herself floating through space, as she laughed at the tingly feeling spread across her. She heard faint murmurs in the background. Tayuya wasn't sure how long she was in her hallucinatory state, losing track of time. Tayuya soon saw a sharp brightness break into her line of sight, making the kunoichi squint her eyes. Moments later, she found herself opening her eyes. The room she found herself in was plain and brightly lit, with a IV or whatever you call it hooked up to her. Tayuya motioned to sat up to a groan. Her body felt like it weighed a ton.

* * *

"Your operation was a success."

Tayuya turned to the direction of the voice, before meeting eyes with Naruto. "Success?"

Naruto nodded and grinned slightly. "The ANBU guy put you under some genjutsu and you were fucking out. You should have looked at yourself. You were drooling and laughing hysterically for like fifteen, twenty minutes before you knocked out completely." The habanero turned away slightly from the blonde, motioning to braid and play with her red, silky hair.

"How long has it been?" the redhead asked.

"Around a day, grannie took several hours to fix your legs up, how's it feeling?"

Tayuya looked down at her bandaged legs. "They…hurt." The konoha shinobi snorted.

"That's good then, looks like you won't be losing your legs."

Tayuya didn't allow herself to make a facial expression, only replying with a "Thanks."

The room went silent again. Tayuya was examining and feeling out her legs to the best of her abilities. She wanted to get up and leave her prison, but knew that this wasn't an option. "Yo. How long till I can fuckin' walk?"

Naruto, who was sitting in a chair by the door, looked up from his smartphone. "Oh, I dunno." He looked back down at his phone. Tayuya clenched her hands.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"I dunno."

"You're staring at a smartphone right now."

"Maybe you should get one."

Tayuya had to take a deep breath, closing her eyes. "You're not useful at all, are you?"

"Not really." Naruto was scrolling through his phone still.

Before Tayuya could open her mouth, the door opened, with the Hokage walking through. After examining the room, Tsunade smirked before speaking. "I'm glad to inform you that the surgery was a success."

Tayuya folded her arms on her chest "Thank you."

Tsunade's smirk fell from her face, "you will need to wait about a day before you can try to stand. We will put you through a rehabilitation and you should be good as new in about six to ten weeks, depending on how quickly you pick up." The cripple stared at the wall in front of her. "You leave with Naruto tomorrow morning," the Hokage turned to Naruto "take her straight to the physical therapist."

The blonde gave a stupid salute before Tsunade silently left the room without another word. Naruto and Tayuya then met each other's gazes, exchanging death glares. Tayuya was the first to drop her gaze, as she winced at the newfound pain she had in her legs. One setback to not being a cripple anymore, they hurt like a mothafucka! Tayuya could feel her legs burning up. "Do you have any painkillers?" Naruto skeptically checked out the redhead before thinking.

"Maybe."

"Then give em to me, you fuckhead! My legs are burning!"

Naruto sat back in his chair, saying nothing. "I have something that will help you but be careful." Tayuya nodded her head erratically before motioning the shinobi to give it to her. Naruto reached into his pocket before walking towards the bed ridden kunoichi. He pulled out an oval bar.

Tayuya eyed it for a second "Is that…"

"Xanax. Yes. Don't ask how." Naruto gave her the bar. "Be careful, they can get add-"

Tayuya waved Naruto away as she swallowed the pill. "I know everything you have to say about it. I just wanna sleep, moron." Naruto nodded slowly as he stepped away from the bed again. As Tayuya waited for the opioid to kick in, she contemplated the current situation. She was going to have to spend the best part of a long fucking time with this blonde ninja. She knew that there was still clear animosity towards her, not just from her new supervisor, but the whole village in general. Everyone knew what she had done and contributed to.

"Why have you stood guard this whole time?" the redhead asked, starting to feel a bit numb.

Naruto didn't look up from his phone. "Make sure you don't try to escape." Tayuya snorted.

"A paralyzed cripple is gonna escape from a shinobi village on top alert?"

Naruto did not bother to answer back. Tayuya smirked, her left arm was going tingly. "Or is it to keep other shinobi out? I am sure people must want my head."

"That's an understatement." Naruto mumbled.

More silence. Tayuya felt herself begin to nod off, the pain no longer present. "Then why you?"

Tayuya's lids begin to close shut, as she heard a voice talk back "Why what?"

Tayuya opened her mouth to respond, before letting out a snore.

* * *

 **There's Chapter 6! From here on out, expect alot of 1v1 time between Naruto and Tayuya. How will their relationship evolve/unfold? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **In other news, Tottenham won the season opener this past weekend. This makes for a happy me, which means that I'll be more likely to update faster. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Wow is it really 2018? Damn sorry guys. Anyways here's the continuation of the story. As for the reviews and support, I am honored. Tbh I thought this was kinda wack at first but it grew on me. As for the speed of their relationship, I'm taking it slow at first since they were just at each other's throats not too long ago...So yeah, baby steps. It'll get there (or maybe not).

CHAPTER 7

* * *

TAYUYA

Tayuya woke up groggily, rubbing her eyes before examining the foreign setting she now found herself in. W _hat the fuck happened_. "Yo scum, where am I?" The redhead said aloud. That idiot was surely within her vicinity. Sure enough, as she turned her head to her right, she could see her _supervisor_ in the kitchen, making kami knows what.

"Yo, Kyuubi." Naruto moved throughout the kitchen as though he hadn't heard her.

"Hey fuckhead, I'm talking to you!" Tayuya tried again. Once again, the _Naruto_ continued his charade, dumping a pack of ramen into a boiling pot. The _shit_ went to check his phone, probably looking up midget porn. Angered by his antics, the habanero grabbed the remote control on the table beside her and chucked it at his head "Think fast!"

The genin caught the remote without turning to look towards Tayuya's direction. "Do not throw my fucking shit at me, bitch." He continued stirring.

"Oh so you can speak _now_?"

"Always could."

Tayuya pressed her hands against her temple, taking a deep breath. "Look, bastard"

Naruto dramatically twisted his body towards the kunoichi "Yes?".

Tayuya's frustration was growing more and more apparent. "Would you stop fucking around! What the fuck happened? Where the fuck am I?!"

The genin poured the soup he was prepping into a glass bowl, grabbing a pair of chopsticks. "One, you can't handle your Xanax, apparently. Two, my apartment, you should be honored to even be here. I would recommend getting some running done though, it's good for relieving str- oh wait. My bad." Tayuya's face grew to just a couple hues lighter than her hair.

"Did your mother ever teach you how to answer a question, cunt-face?"

Naruto steadily carried the bowl towards the living area. "No, never met her. So guess not." He placed the bowl on the table to the side of Tayuya that she had taken the remote from.

 _Habanero_ took a quick glance at the bowl, refusing to show any surprise from her expression. "You just answered my question so you DO know how to so cut the fucking tease and TELL ME!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, arms folded across his chest. "Eat your meal, bitch."

"Tryna poison me or something scum? I'm not fucking dumb!"

Naruto scoffed. "Why would I waste my time poisoning you when I could have stabbed you in the face, at least why now? Plus, I could be eating that ramen."

"Cuz you're a pussy." Tayuya again turned to the bowl skeptical, but this time picking up her chopsticks. _Maybe the bastard isn't that bad._

That quickly went out the window.

"Sure wonderful things happened to yours in that prison, right."

… _This. FUCKING. ASSHOLE!_

Tayuya saw red. _Habanero_ threw the bowl at the _Kyuubi,_ the ramen spilling all over his clothes and the bowl shattering on the floor. Naruto stared at the floor, mouth open. Before Tayuya could follow up though, Naruto lifted his right leg and pressed it into Tayuya's own leg, causing her to scream in sudden agony.

"AARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"You _just broke my_ _favorite_ _fucking bowl AND got my Parka all fucked!" the blonde screamed furiously._

" _BASTARDDD,"_ Tayuya snarled back, gritting her teeth, clawing and punching away at the Kyuubi's shin. "FUCK your parka!"

Naruto kicked his leg forward, tipping the wheelchair backwards. Tayuya hit her head on the floor and rolled out of the chair, holding her legs.

Naruto grabbed the redhead by her scalp, pulling her yo to face him. _"_ You listen to me, okay! How _dare_ you, you fucking shit, come into my home and break my shit like you own the fucking place, you are-"

Tayuya, defiant as ever, spat in the blonde's face, her expression stoic. "I didn't fucking ask for any of this."

Tayuya felt her body get hit with a sudden pulse of energy. The aura around Naruto began to radiate a faint red, and his face underwent a transformation, something more primal and feral. She could see the rage in his eyes. "I could rip out your intestines right now!"

"Then what are you waiting for, _Kyuubi_?"

Naruto met _Habanero's_ stare, holding his glare for more than just a moment. "Luckily for you, I'm not supposed to."

Tayuya snorted. "Pussy! You can't do it, can't you?"

Naruto dropped the intensity of his gaze slightly, silent.

"I _fucking_ knew it. The very first day in that cell that you're nothing but a FUCKING coward!"

Naruto slammed Tayuya's head into the laminated floor, leaving a slight chip in the hardwood. Tayuya simply chuckled, brushing some blood from her lip before breaking into laughter. Naruto stood up straight, his facial features normal once again, but red remained in his eyes. Tayuya looked up to him as he did, continuing where she had left off.

"This is the issue with your _whole_ fucking village. Y'all nothing but bunch of pansies. Calling yourself Shinobi but you can't even finish off a fucking cripple. How pathetic can you get?"

Naruto snorted at the habanero's statement, picking up the mess she had made. "Oh okay, so _we're_ pathetic even though your cute little Oto force, _with_ the help of the Suna, Orochimaru, _and_ Gaara, and yall still fucking lost. Your village's forces are in tatters, your squad members were killed by lower ranked ninja, and you're _our_ prisoner of war, not the other way around. So you tell me, where does real strength lie? Thinking that you can kill someone on a whim without feeling a thing, or having the ability to do so and still not make that decision, but rather potentially empower yourself in the future?"

Tayuya never felt her eyes roll so far back before. "Cut that 'taking-the-higher-road-I-am-such-a-good-guy' bullshit. That's how people like you die, _kid_. You either kill the enemy or get killed."

Naruto turned his back to the cripple, " _Maybe_ you're right."

* * *

Sorry for the lengthy delay, college took over my life with job searching, Greek life, and academics keeping from the keyboard. HOPE YALL ENJOYED! Make sure to leave a comment or opinion or whatever you want, I love feedback. It's my kink ;)

Next Chapter: REHAB TIME!

Top 3 Naruto 'Ships (My Opinion):

1 Naru/Tayuya (DUH)

2 ShikaTemi (These two are so adorable)

3 Sakura/A Sledge Hammer to the face

If you are reading this and thinking eating a Tide Pod is not a ridiculously stupid idea, dis is not de wey and GTFO (please).


	8. Chapter 8

**My B. I'll try to get some writing done but we'll see. Been busy.**

 **Obviously I don't own Naruto or anything that breaks copyright laws.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Naruto looked on as he escorted the redhead into the lobby of the rehab center. As soon as Naruto stepped in, a familiar looking ANBU was sitting idle in the lobby. Yomi walked towards the duo, nodding his head before speaking. "Follow me." Naruto obliged without a word.

As they walked through the plain, narrow hallways of the rehabilitation center, no one said a word, the beat of the music the blonde was bumping to providing the only break in the silence. Eventually, Yomi turned to a rather unassuming door, knocking before entering the room.

They were greeted by a woman sitting with her legs crossed, ANBU mask on. _Talk about security measures._ Naruto pushed the redhead so that she would be within proximity to the ANBU. Must've been a Medical-nin or something. Naruto took his earbuds out, as the woman began to speak.

"I would advise you to kindly seat yourself by the door with my colleague, Yomi-san. Getting involved will just disrupt us." Naruto looked dumbfounded, as the woman stood and pointed towards the door behind him; Yomi was already sitting, looking at his phone. When he turned back to the woman, she was already engaged in conversation with Tayuya, yet he couldn't hear what they were saying in spite of their lips moving. One, more stern look from the woman indicated the _kyuubi_ to seat himself beside Yomi. Yomi spoke up, "She put a genjutsu on us preventing us from being able to listen to only them. She doesn't like to reveal her rehabilitation techniques, for whatever reason." Naruto turned to Yomi.

"How long are we gonna be here?" the blonde asked.

"A couple hours, at least. Make yourself comfortable." the Jonin answered. Naruto took a deep breath in. _Fuck me._

"How's it been, looking after her?" Yomi asked.

"Let's not bring that up." Yomi chuckled.

"You did this to yourself kid, we coulda ju-" Naruto cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm sticking with my decision. She could be the key to finding Sasuke."

"You should focus more on training to kill him than saving him, baka." Naruto waved his hand in dismissal. "I just wish I could fucking go out at night at least, this bitch is such a handful." Yomi snorted.

"Sureeee."

" _Kutabare_."

"Someone's getting defensive." Naruto groaned to himself, before answering back. "Bro, I do not like her at all, not even as a person. She's cocky, hot-headed, arrogant, and a dickhead. Please." Yomi's head tilted slightly.

"Sounds like you. A match made in heaven. Or maybe hell." Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "She has a kind of bad girl vibe going that makes her cute." Yomi finished, nudging Naruto. Naruto shoved back. _NAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_. Yomi laughed slightly louder this time.

"You tryna smoke?" Yomi asked. Naruto looked at him skeptically. "What?" Yomi winked back at Naruto. After considering it for a moment, the blonde said "Sure, but where?"

"Let's go for a walk."

When Naruto and Yomi came back in the building, Tayuya was being pushed out of the room in her wheelchair by the nin who had been treating her. "Make sure she gets by to the compound _in one piece._ " A relaxed Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked behind the _habanero_ to escort her out.

It was dusk and foggy, barely able to see ten feet ahead of oneself. There was a steady drizzle and Naruto had to walk through the redlight district in town, as well as the accompanying ghetto. It was the only part of town that the blonde could afford to stay, but no one dared to provoke the _kyuubi_. It must have been amusing to the regular bystander to see the flamboyant douchebag to be strolling around a cripple, but quite frankly Naruto didn't really _give a fuck._

After summoning two clones to carry the wheelchair up the stairs to his apartment, Naruto walked into his home with a sigh of relief.

"You're reeking, I hope you realize that you aren't fooling anyone," Tayuya said strangely calm.

"I don't know what you me-"

"Oh CMON STUPID! You look more clapped than a comfort woman's butt cheeks!" Naruto was taken aback. "What did you do, smoke while I was doing my therapy?" The blonde nodded once, taking off his shoes without breaking eye contact. Drugs in the ninja society was a source of strong division. You were all in one way or the other. Naruto recalled having to fight a number of coked-out rogue nin a month earlier.

Tayuya grunted and shook her head, staring out the fogged window, "You could have at least offered some for me, knowing I'm going through so much pain." Naruto chuckled to himself.

"HAHA no."

* * *

 **AYYYY progress :)**

 **Tell me what you think and leave reviews ALWAYS**

 **I justbe in my feelings for a little and now I'm busy but I'll try to get back on the grind**

* * *

 **okurrr**

* * *

 **I feel like Tayuya the type to be down for anything, she seems wild.**


End file.
